El Amor Duele
by MimiCullenSwan
Summary: Alice sueña con que algún día llegue su príncipe y vivan felices, pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas. No existen príncipes que rescatan princesas, hadas madrinas, finales felices y castillos. Se entera de eso de las peores maneras posibles cuando llega un nuevo estudiante ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue Jasper a su escuela y a su vida?
1. Mi príncipe

Los personajes pertenecen a la toda poderosa Stephenie Meyer y a su maravillosa imaginación que todos amamos, la historia es producción de MaikaCullen, que me dejó publicarla en fanfiction.

El amor duele

**Alice sueña con que algún día llegue su príncipe y vivan felices, pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas. No existen príncipes que rescatan princesas, hadas madrinas, finales felices y castillos. Se entera de eso de las peores maneras posibles cuando llega un nuevo estudiante ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue Jasper a su escuela y a su vida?**

Mi príncipe

Estaba en el medio del bosque con un hermoso vestido verde agua, largo hasta los tobillos, liviano y suelto, y con unos tacones de cristal con los que no me resultaba difícil caminar, sorprendentemente no hacía frío y estaba soleado, raro para Forks un lugar húmedo, frío y con el cielo encapotado casi todos los días del año, caminaba por este mientras lo miraba, no recordaba haberlo visto antes, de repente el bosque se termina y empieza una playa, al principio creía que es la Push, pero después veo que hace más calor, no hay nubes ni viento y que solo tiene arena muy fina y mar, parecía irreal. En ese momento, sale del otro lado del bosque un caballero en un caballo blanco, viene como si volara y se para justo al lado mío, se baja del caballo y se saca el casco, con la piel pálida, cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos celestes, este príncipe tomó mi mano y depositó un tierno beso en ella.

- Nunca creí encontrar una princesa más hermosa que usted – Dijo.

- No creo ser princesa, pero estoy seguro que usted es todo un príncipe - Dije sonrojándome.

- No estoy de acuerdo con lo que usted dice, ya que para mis ojos usted es la más dulce y bella de las princesas – Y tomando mi mano con dulzura, agregó – pero desearía saber tu nombre –

- Alice Swan -

- Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama –

- Ya sabes mi nombre per yo todavía no sé el tuyo –

- Que torpeza de mi parte, me llamo…

- Al… Al… Despierta –

- ¡Emmett, te dije que no me digas Al! – Dije más enojada por no saber el nombre de mi príncipe que por cómo me diga mi hermano, el era como un niño, porque se la pasaba haciendo bromas, de contextura fuerte y grande, ya que se pasaba todo el día en el gimnasio y pelo oscuro.

- Huy enana, yo solo te desperté porque tu despertador no funcionó y así es como me lo agradeces, yo creí que eras más agradecida –

- ¡Te vas de mi pieza! –

- Está bien, alguien se despertó mal – dijo y se fue al ver mi cara de odio.

Ya sin Emmett me empecé a preparar para ir al instituto, guarde mi libro "The host", que había estad leyendo hasta dormirme y por eso tenía sueños con que viniera a buscarme alguien que me quisiera como Ian quiere a Wanda, pero ya era hora de despertar. Así que fui directo al armario y busque hasta encontrar una camisa manga corta lila, un chaleco negro, un jean negro y unos tacones negros, me puse rímel, un brillo en los labios y un poco de rubor , me cepille mi corto pelo y me fui a ver a mi hermana.

Cuando llegue estaba dormida, enredada entre las sábanas, con el pelo revuelto y con una sonrisa en la cara, se veía tan dulce, pero no por mucho…

- ¡Bella! – Grite saltando arriba de ella - ¡Despierta! ¡Bella!

- ¡Alice! ¡Te voy a matar! -

- ¡Vamos Bella, yo solo quería que estuvieras lista a tiempo! – Dije haciendo un puchero

- Está bien, no te mato… Pero si me dejas dormir – Dijo mientras se tiraba boca abajo en la cama

- No, te levantas… Es el primer día, tenemos que estar radiantes – Me puse a elegir su ropa. – Ponte esto – Le pase una remera blanca de manga larga, un sweater azul, un pantalón de jean azul y unas zapatillas, ya que era muy torpe, blancas y me fui a la cocina, después de agarrar una chaqueta negra.

- ¡Hola mami! – Dije dándole un beso - ¿Y papá?

- Se fue a pescar – Dijo Emmett con la boca llena de tostadas

- ¡Traga antes de hablar! – Me saco la lengua mostrándome toda la comida masticada - ¡Que asco!

- ¡Chicos, parece que tuvieran cinco años! – Dijo mamá

- ¡Renée! ¿Sabes si deje mi caña de pescar por algún lado? –

- ¡Mi tontito Charlie! ¿Fuiste a pescar y te olvidaste la caña? – Dijo riéndose

- Es que estaba muy ocupado pensando en vos – Dijo colorado

- ¡Hay mi amor! ¡Cada día me enamoras más! – Le dio un beso

- ¡Por favor! ¡Estoy comiendo! – Gritó Emmett

- ¿Por qué tantos gritos? Estaba tratando de dormir –

- Por fin se despertó, ven aquí Bella Durmiente – Dijo mamá dándole un beso

- ¿Qué habrás estado haciendo anoche que andas tan dormida? – Susurro Emmett, ganándose un codazo por parte de Bella.

Los tres sabíamos, ya que yo soy su mejor amiga además de su hermana y Emmett lo escuchó por detrás de la puerta, que se había quedado hasta tarde hablando con un chico que conoció por internet y que no les decía ni a mamá ni a papá porque se preocuparían.

-Vamos al instituto – Dijo Bella colorada y los tres agarramos nuestras cosas y nos subimos a mi porche 911Turbo amarillo, ya que no queríamos ir en el Jeep de Emmett y el Mercedes Guardian de Bella está averiado.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, dejamos que Emmett bajara primero para hablar un rato.

- Alice, tengo algo que decirte – Dijo Bella Poniéndose colorada

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Es algo con Mike Newton?- Últimamente ese chico había estado persiguiendo a mi hermana.

- No, no… Es que… ¿Te acuerdas de Edward? – Preguntó

- ¿El chico con el que has estado hablando?

- Sí… Bueno, es que se muda con su familia a Forks –

- Que buena suerte ¿Cuándo lo vas a ver? –

- Hoy viene al instituto –

- Aaaaaa… - Grité - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Es que me enteré ayer –

- Chicas ¿Van a bajar? – Preguntó Emmett asustándonos a las dos. Bajamos del auto - ¿De qué hablaban?

- Cosas de chicas – Dijo Bella con la cara como un tomate

- ¡Edward Cullen otra vez! –

- Perdón… ¿Me llamaste? – Preguntó un chico detrás de nosotros.

Me di vuelta y me encontré con un chico alto, con pelo color miel y ojos verdes, pero no le preste atención, ya que al lado se encontraba mi príncipe.

18/5/13


	2. La Cita

Los personajes pertenecen a la toda poderosa Stephenie Meyer y a su maravillosa imaginación que todos amamos, la historia es producción de MaikaCullen, que me dejó publicarla en fanfiction.

El amor duele

**Alice sueña con que algún día llegue su príncipe y vivan felices, pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas. No existen príncipes que rescatan princesas, hadas madrinas, finales felices y castillos. Se entera de eso de las peores maneras posibles cuando llega un nuevo estudiante ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue Jasper a su escuela y a su vida?**

La cita

- Emm… No… - Dijo Emmett incomodo

- ¿Por qué crees que te llamamos a vos? – Dijo Bella

- Porque yo me llamo Edward Cullen ¿Por qué sino? – Dijo el desconocido, ahora Edward.

- Edward… soy Bella, Bella Swan – Dijo mi hermana emocionada

- ¡Bella, por fin te conozco! – Dijo también emocionado y ella le dio la mano – Déjate de formalidades, si hemos hablado durante meses – Y la abrasó.

Todos estaban pendientes de la escena, menos yo, que seguía viendo a mi príncipe rubio, que ni me registraba porque parecía que buscaba a alguien.

De repente llego una rubia escultural de ojos celestes, se fijo en mi mirada hacia mi príncipe, que era cien veces mejor que en mi sueño, lo abrasó con mucho cariño y él, que parece que la buscaba a ella, le dio un beso en cada mejilla y le dio una hermosa sonrisa, yo no aguante más y mire para Bella, que miraba embobada a Edward, mientras que él la miraba de igual manera. Pero lo que más me extraño fue que, al mirar a Emmett, este parecía que se había quedado mudo viendo a la rubia, esto fue peor para mi ¿¡Por qué Emmett miraban así a la rubia y mi príncipe no me registraba!? Tenía que cortar con todo el romanticismo en el aire.

- Así que... Tu eres el famoso Edward – Dije mientras Bella se ponía bordo – Que bueno conocerte – Dije mientras lo abrazaba y miraba la cara de alegría de este y la cara de confusión del rubio, ya que estaba segura de que mi príncipe no era. – Hola, me presento porque parece que Bella se quedo muda – Mientras que esta se ponía roja - Yo soy Alice la hermana de bella y este nuestro hermano Emmett y discúlpenlo si se porta como un niño, él es así – Haciendo que me mire con odio.

- Me encantan los chicos bromistas – Dijo la rubia e hiso que Emmett se pusiera colorado y el rubio rojo, pero de furia.

- Bueno, él es mi hermano Jasper – Así se llamaba, que hermoso nombre… Alice concéntrate tiene novia… - Y ella es su...

- Si ya sé, su novia – ¡Noo! ¡Lo dije en voz alta!

- No, - Dijo Jasper, que linda voz tiene, es tan hermoso… Alice, tiene nov... ¡¿Dijo que no!? – En realidad es mi hermana, Rosalie – ¡Sí! ¡No tiene novia!

- Jasper, yo me puedo presentar sola – Dijo con una voz que hiso babear a mi hermano y solté una carcajada.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Dijo la rubia, con un poco de enfado.

- Lo gracioso en ver como mi hermano no dice una palabra porque la baba no lo deja – Dije haciendo reír a todos menos a Emmett.

- Bueno, porque no hablamos de otra cosa que de las miradas hacia mi hermana – Dijo Jasper.

- Estoy de acuerdo – Agregó Emmett y sonó el timbre.

Nos fuimos a clases, Bella y Edward se fueron a Biología, Rosalie y Emmett a Trigonometría y con Jasper nos fuimos al gimnasio. Me cambie de ropa, como odio el uniforme de gimnasia, y llegué a la clase ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Jasper hablando con la zorra de María!

- ¿Qué haces aquí María? No tienes clases de gimnasia

- No, pero me enteré que cierto chico guapo sí.

- No sé quién es ese chico, pero si estoy seguro de que una chica que tiene un nombre que empieza con "M" está queriendo tener una cita con cierto chico rubio ¿Qué dices?

- Yo digo que en el centro comercial a las 8 ¿Te parece bien?-

- Me parece perfecto, allí estaré –

- Adiós chico rubio – Dijo María y se fue.

- ¿Qué te pasa… emm Alice, cierto? –

- Sí, así me llamo… Me tengo que ir y salí corriendo hacia el vestuario.

Estuve llorando hasta que llegó Bella y me sacó, en la puerta Emmett me preguntó que pasó y les dije que me caí y me dolía mucho. Cuando llegamos me di una ducha fría y salí, sentada en mi cama me estaba esperando Bella, no se creyó lo del golpe, me senté con ella.

- ¿Qué pasó hoy en el gimnasio? – me preguntó.

- Nada – Dije, pero no sonó muy convincente. – Está bien, María –

- ¿Qué paso con esa zorra?

- Jasper la invitó a salir

- ¿Y?

- Bella, él es mi príncipe, lo vi en mi sueño… Lo amo

- Hay… Alice

- No sé que hacer…No creo que pueda aguantar verlo con alguien…

- Y… Ali, lo único que puedo decirte es que le digas

- Estás loca, si ni se sabe mi nombre – Dije suspirando – Lo voy a tratar de olvidar, seré solo su amiga.

- Te deseo suerte – Y diciendo eso se fue.

En ese momento me prometí olvidarlo y si no puedo, solo estar cerca de él sin querer llorar.


	3. ¿Amigos?

Los personajes pertenecen a la toda poderosa Stephenie Meyer y a su maravillosa imaginación que todos amamos, la historia es producción de MaikaCullen, que me dejó publicarla en fanfiction.

El amor duele

**Alice sueña con que algún día llegue su príncipe y vivan felices, pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas. No existen príncipes que rescatan princesas, hadas madrinas, finales felices y castillos. Se entera de eso de las peores maneras posibles cuando llega un nuevo estudiante ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue Jasper a su escuela y a su vida?**

¿Amigos?

Al otro día me desperté sin recordar ni donde estaba, hasta que lo recordé, me había quedado dormida llorando, sin cenar. Pero eso no volvería a pasar, iba a ser fuerte, no me dejaría pisotear por ese hombre que no me merecía.

Me levanté y me di una ducha rápida, me cepillé el pelo, me pinté un poco más de lo normal y me puse una blusa roja, una falda corta negra y unos tacones también negros. Agarré mi chaqueta de cuero negra y baje para ir al instituto, ya que se me había hecho tarde para desayunar.

Cuando baje Bella sonrió y Emmett se atragantó.

- No podes ir así al instituto – Casi me gritó enojado

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque eres mi hermana menor y le voy a tener que romper la cara a todos los que te miren de más – Dijo Emmett y le saqué la lengua.

- Vamos a tu cuarto Bella

- ¿Para qué? – me preguntó

- Para elegirte ropa que puedas usar

- ¿Qué tiene de malo esta ropa? - Puse los ojos en blanco

- No podes ir a encontrarte con Edward con eso, vamos – dije y fuimos a su cuarto, le elegí un short gris, una remera manga corta azul, unas botas negras y una campera gris.

- ¡Estás de infarto! –

- No, vos eres la que está genial –

- No creo, nadie se va a quedar mirándome – Dije y pensé "por lo menos el único al que quiero".

- Vamos que se nos va a hacer tarde –

- A vos no te importa llegar tarde, a vos te importa ver a tu Edward un rato antes de entrar – Como me gusta hacer que se sonroje, cosa que pasaba muy seguido desde que llegó Edward.

Nos fuimos en el Mercedes de Bella, ya que ella no quería resaltar mucho, porque los autos de los chicos de Forks no eran ni nuevos ni de colores resaltantes, excepto los de los Cullen, Edward un Volvo y Rosalie un descapotable rojo.

Me fui a clases de portugués, las que compartía con Ángela y, por desgracia, con María y Lucy.

- Wow, Ali estas más hermosa – Dijo Ángela

- Gracias – Dije y justo llegaron María y Lucy

- Sí, la cita con Jasper fue de lo mejor.

- Hoy lo vi cuando entró con su hermano ¡No pueden ser más hermosos! Lástima que el otro iba con esa Perra de Bella

- Si, igual cuando sea la novia oficial de Jasper lo voy a convencer de que este con vos

- Por supuesto que lo vas a hacer, pero no te emociones fue solo una cita

- Pero me beso – Sentí mi corazón romperse, aunque sé que mi cara no reflejó nada

- No lo puedo creer

- Lo sé, estoy esperando que me diga que quiere salir otra vez – Dijo haciéndose la superada. Justo en ese momento entró la profesora y no siguieron hablando.

Cuando salí me separe de Ángela, que se iba con su novio, Ben, y me fui a la cafetería. En la mitad del camino encontré algo que me dejó helada…

Jasper, mi Jasper, besando a una chica, con Victoria… Aghh no lo puedo creer, ahora no es solo María, sino con Victoria… Aghh…

Deje caer mis libros así se separaban, ya que parecía que estaban pegados.

- Perdón, no quería interrumpirlos – Hay, seguro notaron el odio en mi voz

- No importa Alice – ¡Por dios! ¡Cómo suena mi nombre dicho por él!

- Nos vemos Verónica– ¡Yupi! ¡Se equivocó de nombre, no significa nada para él!

- Me llamo Victoria -

- Si, como sea – Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, cosa que me puso incomoda, así que rompí el silencio.

- Así que… ¿Estas con ella?

- Con Verónica, no solo me divertía un rato – Con que eso es lo que hace… Aghhh… No puede ser así con las mujeres, LO ODIO.

- Se llama Victoria – ¡DALE ALICE, DEFENDELA! – ¿Y qué pasó con María? -

- ¿Con quién? –

- No importa ¿Vamos? – Dije caminando

- Espera – Dijo agarrándome el brazo. En ese momento sentí una corriente eléctrica que empezaba en el lugar donde me agarraba, y que pasaba por todo el cuerpo. – Quería hablar con vos

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre que no nos hemos presentado bien y seguro nos vamos a ver más seguido, ya que todos sabemos que van a terminar juntos –

- Sí, eso es obvio –

- Entonces… ¿Empezamos de nuevo?

- Sí – Le di la mano – Hola soy Mary Alice Swan, Pero me dicen Alice

- Hola Alice – Me dijo dándome la mano – Yo soy Jasper Hale, ahora si vamos. – Ahora somos ¿Amigos?

Fuimos caminando hasta la cafetería, agarramos algo para comer, saludamos a todos y nos sentamos. Yo estaba al lado de Bella, después estaba Edward, después Emmett, después Jasper y, por último Rosalie.

- Chicas tengo una idea genial para pasar la tarde – Dije

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Rosalie

- Mi idea Rose, porque no te molesta que te diga Rose ¿No?, era ir de compras –

- Está genial ¿Vamos Emmett y Jasper? – Dijo Rosalie y Emmett se ahogó con el agua que estaba tomando.

- Yo desde ya te digo que no – Dijo Edward

- Y yo menos – Lo secundó Bella

- Entonces te voy a llevar a un lugar que me gusta –

- Acepto, mientras que esté en este país –

- Bien – Dije -, Vamos Rose, Em y Jasper…

- Decime Jazz

- Bueno Jazz, en una hora después de salir del instituto nos vemos allá.


	4. Jacob Black

Los personajes pertenecen a la toda poderosa Stephenie Meyer y a su maravillosa imaginación que todos amamos, la historia es producción de MaikaCullen, que me dejó publicarla en fanfiction.

El amor duele

**Alice sueña con que algún día llegue su príncipe y vivan felices, pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas. No existen príncipes que rescatan princesas, hadas madrinas, finales felices y castillos. Se entera de eso de las peores maneras posibles cuando llega un nuevo estudiante ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue Jasper a su escuela y a su vida?**

Jacob Black

- ¡Alice! Espérame, que no conozco el centro comercial como vos… -

- Tampoco es tan difícil – Dije impaciente por encontrarlos y empezar a ver ropa. Entonces veo una chica sentada al lado de un chico, los dos rubios, la chica se da vuelta y me saluda – Emmett, allá están – Y empecé a correr sin esperarlo

- Ven para acá enana – salió corriendo atrás mío y llegamos con ellos, que se estaban matando de risa.

- Por fin llegaron, ya estábamos pensando en irnos –

- Es que este diablito se tardo demasiado en cambiarse – Dijo Emmett y le lancé una mirada envenenada.

- Bueno, vamos a comprar que para eso venimos – Dije y nos fuimos. Entramos en la primer tienda y encontramos dos vestidos hermosos, uno rojo estraple con el cierre atrás y muy corto para Rose y uno verde agua holgado, hasta tres dedos arriba de la rodilla y sin cierre para mí, y entramos a cambiarnos cada una en un probador.

Pov Emmett

Estábamos con Jasper viendo como las chicas entraban en un probador cada una, al pensar que estaba ahí sola, sacándose el top lila que tenía mostrándome sus… CONCENTRATE, no vaya a ser que salga y te vea con el mástil en alto, pero cuando pienso en eso me imagino entrando donde esta ella sin remera, abrazarla por atrás y…

- Emmett – Dijo Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos, mejor, porque si seguía pensando no iba a poder controlarme y la iba a tomar aquí mismo – ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Ya lo hiciste, si dispara –

- ¿Qué sientes por mi hermana? –

- Me sorprendiste ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

- Porque no quiero que le pase nada –

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que cada vez que la veo no sé que hacer, me pongo nervioso, siento que es la mujer más linda del mundo…-

- Entonces me quedo tranquilo –

- Ahora te pregunto yo – Dije poniéndome serio - ¿Qué sientes por mi hermana? - ya que la había escuchado llorar el otro día y sé que era por él.

- Por ella, nada – Pobre Alice, va a quedar devastada – No podría hacerle eso a Edward, ama demasiado a Bella.

- Pero… ¿Y por Alice? –

- Bueno… Yo…

- ¡Emmett, me podes subir el cierre! –Uff, justo me estaba por decir si… ¡Me dijo que le subiera el cierre!

- Bueno, ahora voy – Jasper me miró con gracia, mi cara debe ser un poema.

Entré y casi me muero, estaba mi diosa dada vuelta, con el cierre de ese vestido corto abajo, con cuidado de no tocarla demasiado y no tentar a mi autocontrol subí el cierre y ella hiso algo que yo nunca esperé, se dio vuelta, quedando muy pegados en el diminuto probador, seguro ya había sentido mi excitación.

- Gracias – Dijo muy sensual

- De nada, lo que quieras –

- Entonces te pide que no te enojes – Iba a preguntarle porque, pero me calló con un beso.

- Para, no creo poder controlarme si seguimos –

- ¿Y si no quiero que te controles?

- Por favor, no quiero hacerlo acá y mi hermana está afuera –

- Está bien, vamos – Agarró mi mano y salimos.

Pov Alice

Salí del probador para mostrarle a Rose como me quedaba el vestido y me encontré solo con Jasper, que parecía enojado.

- ¿Dónde está Rose? –

- En el probador –

- ¿Y Emmett?

- En el probador – Ya entendía el enojo de Jasper, tener a Emmett en un lugar pequeño con Rosalie no era bueno. Me senté junto a él y justo en eso llegan.

- Están muy cerca ustedes dos –

- Y ustedes estaban en un probador muy chico y seguro estaban estado haciendo cochinadas – Jasper me miró súper enojado.

- Alice, mi hermana no hace eso –

- Pero mi hermano sí -

- En realidad, yo quise tener un maravilloso sexo, como seguro habríamos tenido, pero Emmett quiere ir más despacio, pero yo creo que lo voy a convencer – Emmett se veía contento y Jasper parecía seguro quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

- Bueno, Rose ¿Qué tal? – Pregunté mostrándole el vestido.

- Me parece que bien, pero creo que se vería mejor más corto – Dijo y me lo subió un poco mucho.

- Rosalie si me acorto más el vestido se me verá el trasero – Dije y vi a Jasper que de repente le dio más calor.

- A mi me parece que todavía es demasiado largo – Dijo una voz atrás mío, estaba un chico de pelo marrón, recogido en una coleta, de piel bronceada, creo que de un metro ochenta y con ojos negros, se te caía la baba de solo mirar esos labios se me caía la baba… Por dios, este chico hacía que se me mojaran las bragas con solo verlo, no era como Jasper que me hacía sentir que mi corazón se acelerara, con él era solo atracción.

- Hola me llamó Alice Swan ¿Y vos guapo? – Dije, le di la mano sensualmente y vi como Roslie me hacía un gesto de aprobación y Jasper y Emmett parecían querer matarlo con la mirada… Esto me estaba gustando.

- Yo me llamo Jacob Black – Dijo y me dio un beso en cada cachete y se quedo muy cerca de mí – Si querés te doy el tercero entre los otros dos –

- O mejor te lo doy yo – Y le di un beso corto, con el que Jacob se quedó con ganas y los otros dos parecía que en cualquier momento lo atacaban.

- Osito – Como lo iba a molestar… - Me acompañas así me cambio de ropa.

- Yo también me tengo que cambiar, me acompañas Jake – Dije batiendo las pestañas.

- Me vas a volver loco, por supuesto que te acompaño – Dijo y nos fuimos.

Nos metimos en el probador y nos empezamos a besar, enrolle mis piernas a su cintura y me agarró de los muslos, cosa que me excitó demasiado… para entonces mis bragas estaban hechas una piscina… Le saque la remera y me quedé muda, tenía los músculos marcados, no podía creer que lo estaba haciendo con él, yo ya había estado con chico, no como mi hermana que era virgen, pero este era demasiado… Le pase mis manos por todo su pecho mientras hacía gemidos muy bajitos, me saco el vestido y lamió mis pechos, ya que no tenía sujetador, bajé hasta su pantalón y le saqué su cinturón, entonces él me arrancó las bragas y me metió dos dedos yo, que estaba muy mojada, ahogue mis gemidos con un beso. Se bajo el pantalón y me penetró rápido, con necesidad, y se empezó a mover lento.

-Más.. –

- ¿Más qué? –

- Más rápido… Por favor – Y se empezó a mover más rápido… Ya no podía más… - ¡Jacob! – Grité al llegar al orgasmo y…

Pov Emmett

- Osito, me acompañas así me cambio de ropa. – Sentía mi erección crecer en el pantalón y, aunque estaba furioso con el tipo que beso a mi hermana, no me pude resistir.

Llegamos al probador y me metió con ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – Dije aunque estaba demasiado contento.

- Necesito que me bajes el cierre – Y cuando le bajé el cierre y vi su espalda desnuda no me pude resistir, la abrasé por detrás y sintió mi gran miembro en su espalda.

- No creo que a tu hermano le guste esto – Dije bajando su vestido.

- No me importa – Le quite sus bragas y metí un dedo en ella, me sorprendí de que estaba muy mojada… parece que no era yo el único excitado… gimió y acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro, se dio la vuelta, saqué mis dedos de ella, la tomé por la cintura y me beso… nunca había tenido un beso como aquel, no solo sentía deseo, sino amor por esta mujer… pero no podía decírselo, seguro se asustaría… me bajó los pantalones junto con los bóxers y la fui penetrando despacio, quería sentirla lentamente , cuando entre completamente, empecé a mover lentamente y después más rápido mientras que ella gemía… juntos tocamos el cielo y nos sentamos en el suelo abrasados…

- Emmett –

- ¿Qué? –

- Te quiero - ¿Escuché bien? ¡Dijo que me quería! – Pensarás que estoy loca, pero en el poco tiempo en el que te conozco he llegado a amarte…

- Te amo Rosalie – Dije y nos besamos -, sé que este no es el mejor lugar, pero… ¿querrías ser mi novia?

- SÍ – Nos abrazamos pero justo escuchamos un grito, nos vestimos y salimos corriendo.

Pov Jasper

"No puedo creer que me este pasando esto" pensaba mientras escuchaba los gemidos de mi hermana "Porque se tenía que fijar Emmett en ella". Yo me había acercado al el lugar de los vestidores porque Rose tardaba mucho, "ahora sé porque se tarda, están muy entretenidos con Emmett", pero no era eso lo que me hervía la sangre, sino la escena que acababa de ver y que no me podía sacar de la cabeza: Alice se había besado con ese tal "Jacob"… Uf… No podía soportarlo, no sé lo que siento por ella pero al ver como se le caía la baba por ese idiota, ese perro… No puedo soportar estar acá, creo que le voy a decir a Rose que se valla con los Swan… No, mejor le voy a decir a Alice si quiere una cita… Si, así aclaro que pasa en mi cabeza, pero justo escucho un grito…

- ¡Jacob! - ¿Qué le estará haciendo? ¿Y si la está lastimando? Salí corriendo hacia su vestidor y no podía creer lo que veía… Alice estaba teniendo sexo con ese perro… Cuando me vieron ella pegó un grito y se trato de esconder atrás del cuerpo de él y ese perro se subió sus pantalones mientras se daba vuelta y me miraba con odio. Justo llegaron Emmett y Rosalie, pero no me importaba, solo quería partirle la cara a ese….

- ¡Mary Alice Swan! ¡No puedes haber hecho eso! ¡Tuviste sexo con un completo extraño! ¡Y sin protección, te podrías quedar embarazada de este chucho! – ¡No puedo creer que le haya dicho eso! Y parece que los demás tampoco, Rosalie y Emmett estaban con la boca abierta y Alice parece que quiere matarme.

- ¡Jasper Cullen Hale! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así!? ¡Ni siquiera que fueras algo mío me puedes hablar así, ni Emmett que es mi hermano me dice nada! ¡Mejor metete en tú vida y déjame que viva la mía! – Entre tantos gritos no me había dado cuanta que estaba desnuda, ya que había salido de detrás de ese perro para gritarme. Tenía su cuerpo desnudo a escasos centímetro del mío y la mente se me llenaba de pensamientos inapropiados. Alice se debe de haber dado cuenta, gracias a mi cara que era todo un poema, y agarró rápido su ropa para taparse. - ¡SE VAN TODOS DE ACÁ! Vos también Jake, lamento esto – Dijo y cerró la puerta después de echarnos.

Al darme vuelta me encontré con la mirada envenenada de Rosalie. Desidí irme, ella volvería con los Swan. Yo no quería estar aquí.


	5. La casa de los Cullen

La casa de los Cullen

Pov Alice

¡No lo puedo creer! Después de toda la tarde soportando estar al lado de él, encuentro alguien con quien entretenerme y llega y lo arruina... ¡Como lo detesto! Y como lo amo... Listo Alice, él no te quiere, solo estaba ¿Celoso? No, debe haber estado cansado de esperar ¿Por qué va a estar celoso, si no siente nada? ¿O si? No Alice, no te ilusiones. Salí del probador furiosa.

- ¡No me digas nada, que ya estoy muy enojada! – Le dije a Emmett.

- Tranquila – Me dijo -, son tus decisiones. –

Me empezó a sonar el celular. Bella.

- Hola Bells –

- Hola Ali ¿Cómo te fue? –

- No me preguntes a mi ¿Cómo estuvo tu día con Edward? ¿Lo llevaste al prado? ¿Se besaron? ¿Besa bien? Cuéntamelo todo... – Dije emocionada.

- Estamos en el estacionamiento, vengan. –

- Ahora vamos – Colgué.

- Oso, Rose... – Dije Para que me prestaran atención, ya que estaban mirándose como tontos. – Bells y Ed están en el estacionamiento.

Nos fuimos para allá y, cuando llegamos, estaban besándose muy pegados contra la puerta del volvo de Ed.

-¿Podrían dejar de besarse mientras estoy yo? – Dijo Emmett - No me gusta que mi hermana haga esta clase de espectáculos.

- Por favor, como si tú no hubieras hecho cosas peores en público. – Dijo Bells separándose enojada de un Edward divertido.

- ¿Cómo que? - Dijo Rose mirando a Emmett.

- Una vez fue al cine solo, se encontró con una "amiga" y vieron una película, aunque no la vieron tanto – Dijo riéndose.

- Sí, - Agregé – fue gracioso tener que irlo a buscar y hablar con el dueño del cine porque ellos estaban "más que solo besándose" – Para entonces Rose estaba enojadísima y Emmett nos miraba como si quisiera matarnos.

- Bueno – Dijo Emm cambiando de tema - ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?

- No te enojes osito – Dije -. Tengo que llevar estas bolsas a casa, bella ¿Me acompañas? – Dije haciendo un pucherito al estilo Alice.

- Esta bien, vamos en tu Porche.

Después de que nos explicaran como llegar a su casa, fuimos hasta mi auto con Bella y Emm se fue con Edward y Rosalie. Puse mis muchas bolsas, aunque no tantas como siempre gracias al "accidente", en el auto. En el camino no hablamos, pero me conoce muy bien como para esperar a que no le pregunte.

Llegamos y subimos a mi pieza, deje las bolsas en una esquina y nos sentamos en mi cama.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día con Edward? ¿Lo llevaste al prado? ¿Cuándo me vas a mostrar el prado? ¿Cómo fue su primer beso? ¿Besa bien? ¿Qué sientes por él? ¿Él qué siente? – Dije casi sin respirar.

- Estuvo... perfecto – Dijo suspirando – Fuimos charlando en su auto todo el camino al prado, le gusta la música clásica, pero también otras bandas como Linkin Park, Paramore, Muse, Aerosmith... – Hubiera seguido pero la interrumpí.

- Bueno, ya sé, las mismas que vos, seguí contando.

- Está bien, también toca el piano, dijo que bien pero yo creo que lo debe hacer genial ¡No hace nada mal! También le gusta leer mucho, cosas como Jane Austen, Shakespeare, entre otras, y aunque no le guste Cumbres Borrascosas yo sé que va a cambiar de opinión.

- El punto es que...

- Nos gustan casi las mismas cosas.

- ¿Cómo fue el primer beso?

- Fue mágico, estábamos hablando de que si le gustaba la poesía y me dijo que si, que uno que le gustaba era de Pablo Neruda, el poema XV de "Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada", algo que me sé de memoria, y me dijo una parte que decía:

_"Me gusta cuando callas_

_Porque estás como ausente,_

_Y me oyes desde lejos y mi voz no te toca._

_Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado_

_Y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca"_

Entonces, me dijo:"ya sé que nos conocemos hace poco per quiero decirte que te amo como jamás he amado a alguien ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" y yo le susurré que si y nos besamos ¡Hay Ali, fue tan tierno!

- Si Bella, encontraste a tu príncipe azul...

- Vos también lo encontraste.

- No, el mío fue al revés, encontré a un príncipe y se convirtió en sapo... – Dije triste

- ¿Qué pasó Ali?

- Bueno fue que justo cuando estaba teniendo un excelente sexo con un chico en el probador vino a ver que pasaba y a gritarme el muy hipócrita.

- Seguro estaba celoso.

- No Bella, no puede haber estado celoso ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre gritarme por haber estado con alguien cuando él debe haber hecho lo mismo!? – Dije casi gritando.

- No sé Al. Vamos, que nos deben estar esperando.

- Dale, vamos

En el camino casi nos perdemos, ya que la casa tomaba un camino sin pavimentar por el bosque. No estaba señalizado y en unos pocos kilómetros llegamos a una pequeña pradera. La casa, de unos cien años de edad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintado de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. El porche era el único coche a la vista. Podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque. (NdeA: Me parece que lo mejor es describir la casa como lo hiso Stephenie Meyer)

Bajamos del auto y tocamos la puerta, nos abrió Emm.

-Hermanas no saben lo que es esta casa. Creo que voy a mudarme.

- Y nos abandonas – Dijo Bells.

- No, tú te puedes venir a vivir con Edward – Dije, haciendo que se pusiera colorada.

El interior era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originalmente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado al sur, había sido totalmente remplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

Jasper, que estaba leyendo sobre uno de los sillones que había allí, cuando entramos dejo el libro, se levantó y se fue. Rose se fue enojada detrás de él ¡No puedo creer que ahora me evite! Bueno, fue algo incomodo cuando nos encontró con Jacob ¡Pero no me tiene que evitar!

Emm, Bella y Ed fueron a la cocina a preparar algo, según me dijeron sus padres fueron de vacaciones a ¿La isla Esme? Debo haber escuchado mal, le iba a decir a Rose sobre sus padres, ya que ella no sabía.

Subí las escaleras, vi una pieza que supongo era de Rose, otra en la que había un escritorio y libros, otra que tenía la puerta cerrado y la última que también estaba cerrada. Me estaba por volver cuando escuche algo.

- ¡No me importa, tienes que bajar ahora!

- ¡Rose tu no eres mi madre y no puedo bajar!

- ¡Ahora que te pasa!

- ¡Tú no entiendes no puedo estar con ella allí!

- ¡No me importa lo que te pase con Alice, bajas conmigo! – Así que era yo el problema...

Se abrió la puerta y solo pude dar unos pasos hacia atrás, ya que me había quedado dura por lo que acababa de escuchar. Jasper casi salió corriendo de la pieza, por lo que me chocó caí al suelo, por reflejo, me agarré de él, que quedo sobre mí, besándonos. Fue un roce, pero me sentí en las nubes. De repente me encontré con todos los que estaban en la casa mirándonos. Rápidamente me pare, mi cara debe de haber sido como un tomate. Él se levantó, me dijo un perdón, fulmino con la mirada a Rose, que estaba tirada en el suelo partiéndose de las risa, y se metió en su cuarto. Bajamos a la cocina y empezamos a comer los sándwiches que prepararon.

-Alice que suerte tuviste en resbalarte – Dijo mi querido hermano, nótese el sarcasmo.

- Si, y que suerte tuviste vos en que Rosalie quería un vestido rojo. – Le dije y fue el turno de Rose de sonrojarse.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el vestido rojo? – Dijo Ed.

- Digamos que Rose necesitaba ayuda con el cierre y el oso sexi este fue tan amable de ayudarla. – Dijo Emmett.

- Si, - Dije matándome de la risa – y después Rose lo tuvo que ayudar con el cierren del pantalón al osito sexi. – Con cada palabra Rosalie estaba cada vez más roja.

- Pero no nos desviemos del tema ¿Cómo besa Jazzi? – Dijo Emmet haciéndose el gracioso.

- Eso no cuenta como beso, solo nos rosamos. – Dije encogiendo los hombros.

- Bueno, entonces... – Dijo Emm – ¡Jasper! – Apareció mi príncipe en la cocina ¿Dije mi príncipe? Por dios algo te pasa Alice...

- ¿Qué pasa? – No...

- Te doy diez dólares si besas a Alice. – No no no no

- ¿Por qué la besaría?

- Porque queremos saber como besas y Ali es la única soltera – Jasper lo miro con cara rara, quien no con lo que dijo – Te doy cincuenta dólares.

- Damelos - ¿Qué?

- Primero la besas. - Se acercó y me dio un rose en los labios.

- Quiero mis cincuenta dólares

- Eso no fue un beso – Esa fue Rose ¿Eso era una venganza?

- ¿Yo no tengo palabra?

- No – Dijo ¿Bella?

- Bueno, te daré cincuenta.

- Que sean cien Emmett – Abrió los ojos - ¿Qué? Yo les tengo que decir si besa bien.

- Está bien, cien – Dijo – Pongan cincuenta ustedes dos – Dijo señalando a Ed y a Bella

- ¿Por qué Rose no pone nada? – Dijo Bella

- Porque yo lo digo.

Pusieron cincuenta cada uno y Jasper se acerco, me agarró de la cintura y me beso. No sabía que hacer, me quedé congelada, después le respondí el beso y puse mis manos en su cuello. Agarré de su cabello mientras el me apretaba más contra el de la cintura, como si eso fuera posible. Me olvidé que nos estaban mirando, solo podía pensar en el beso. Nos interrumpió un carraspeo. Emmett.

- Chicos vallan a un hotel.

- Vos nos pagaste, dame mis cien dólares.

- Primero nos dices como besa.

Justo sonó el teléfono, atendió Rose.

- Hola, Familia Cullen ¿Quién habla?

- Ah hola señor Swan. – Mire la ventana, no se veía nada, era más tarde de lo que pensé.

- Bueno Charlie ¿Se pueden quedar a dormir?

- No es problema, mis padres están de vacaciones.

- Nos acomodamos, hay lugar

- Gracias, Chau. – Nos miró – Está decidido, vamos a tener una pijamada.


	6. Pijamada

Los personajes pertenecen a la toda poderosa Stephenie Meyer y a su maravillosa imaginación que todos amamos, la historia es producción de MaikaCullen, que me dejó publicarla en fanfiction.

El amor duele

**Alice sueña con que algún día llegue su príncipe y vivan felices, pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas. No existen príncipes que rescatan princesas, hadas madrinas, finales felices y castillos. Se entera de eso de las peores maneras posibles cuando llega un nuevo estudiante ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue Jasper a su escuela y a su vida?**

¿Amigos?

Al otro día me desperté sin recordar ni donde estaba, hasta que lo recordé, me había quedado dormida llorando, sin cenar. Pero eso no volvería a pasar, iba a ser fuerte, no me dejaría pisotear por ese hombre que no me merecía.

Me levanté y me di una ducha rápida, me cepillé el pelo, me pinté un poco más de lo normal y me puse una blusa roja, una falda corta negra y unos tacones también negros. Agarré mi chaqueta de cuero negra y baje para ir al instituto, ya que se me había hecho tarde para desayunar.

Cuando baje Bella sonrió y Emmett se atragantó.

- No podes ir así al instituto – Casi me gritó enojado

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque eres mi hermana menor y le voy a tener que romper la cara a todos los que te miren de más – Dijo Emmett y le saqué la lengua.

- Vamos a tu cuarto Bella

- ¿Para qué? – me preguntó

- Para elegirte ropa que puedas usar

- ¿Qué tiene de malo esta ropa? - Puse los ojos en blanco

- No podes ir a encontrarte con Edward con eso, vamos – dije y fuimos a su cuarto, le elegí un short gris, una remera manga corta azul, unas botas negras y una campera gris.

- ¡Estás de infarto! –

- No, vos eres la que está genial –

- No creo, nadie se va a quedar mirándome – Dije y pensé "por lo menos el único al que quiero".

- Vamos que se nos va a hacer tarde –

- A vos no te importa llegar tarde, a vos te importa ver a tu Edward un rato antes de entrar – Como me gusta hacer que se sonroje, cosa que pasaba muy seguido desde que llegó Edward.

Nos fuimos en el Mercedes de Bella, ya que ella no quería resaltar mucho, porque los autos de los chicos de Forks no eran ni nuevos ni de colores resaltantes, excepto los de los Cullen, Edward un Volvo y Rosalie un descapotable rojo.

Me fui a clases de portugués, las que compartía con Ángela y, por desgracia, con María y Lucy.

- Wow, Ali estas más hermosa – Dijo Ángela

- Gracias – Dije y justo llegaron María y Lucy

- Sí, la cita con Jasper fue de lo mejor.

- Hoy lo vi cuando entró con su hermano ¡No pueden ser más hermosos! Lástima que el otro iba con esa Perra de Bella

- Si, igual cuando sea la novia oficial de Jasper lo voy a convencer de que este con vos

- Por supuesto que lo vas a hacer, pero no te emociones fue solo una cita

- Pero me beso – Sentí mi corazón romperse, aunque sé que mi cara no reflejó nada

- No lo puedo creer

- Lo sé, estoy esperando que me diga que quiere salir otra vez – Dijo haciéndose la superada. Justo en ese momento entró la profesora y no siguieron hablando.

Cuando salí me separe de Ángela, que se iba con su novio, Ben, y me fui a la cafetería. En la mitad del camino encontré algo que me dejó helada…

Jasper, mi Jasper, besando a una chica, con Victoria… Aghh no lo puedo creer, ahora no es solo María, sino con Victoria… Aghh…

Deje caer mis libros así se separaban, ya que parecía que estaban pegados.

- Perdón, no quería interrumpirlos – Hay, seguro notaron el odio en mi voz

- No importa Alice – ¡Por dios! ¡Cómo suena mi nombre dicho por él!

- Nos vemos Verónica– ¡Yupi! ¡Se equivocó de nombre, no significa nada para él!

- Me llamo Victoria -

- Si, como sea – Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, cosa que me puso incomoda, así que rompí el silencio.

- Así que… ¿Estas con ella?

- Con Verónica, no solo me divertía un rato – Con que eso es lo que hace… Aghhh… No puede ser así con las mujeres, LO ODIO.

- Se llama Victoria – ¡DALE ALICE, DEFENDELA! – ¿Y qué pasó con María? -

- ¿Con quién? –

- No importa ¿Vamos? – Dije caminando

- Espera – Dijo agarrándome el brazo. En ese momento sentí una corriente eléctrica que empezaba en el lugar donde me agarraba, y que pasaba por todo el cuerpo. – Quería hablar con vos

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre que no nos hemos presentado bien y seguro nos vamos a ver más seguido, ya que todos sabemos que van a terminar juntos –

- Sí, eso es obvio –

- Entonces… ¿Empezamos de nuevo?

- Sí – Le di la mano – Hola soy Mary Alice Swan, Pero me dicen Alice

- Hola Alice – Me dijo dándome la mano – Yo soy Jasper Hale, ahora si vamos. – Ahora somos ¿Amigos?

Fuimos caminando hasta la cafetería, agarramos algo para comer, saludamos a todos y nos sentamos. Yo estaba al lado de Bella, después estaba Edward, después Emmett, después Jasper y, por último Rosalie.

- Chicas tengo una idea genial para pasar la tarde – Dije

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Rosalie

- Mi idea Rose, porque no te molesta que te diga Rose ¿No?, era ir de compras –

- Está genial ¿Vamos Emmett y Jasper? – Dijo Rosalie y Emmett se ahogó con el agua que estaba tomando.

- Yo desde ya te digo que no – Dijo Edward

- Y yo menos – Lo secundó Bella

- Entonces te voy a llevar a un lugar que me gusta –

- Acepto, mientras que esté en este país –

- Bien – Dije -, Vamos Rose, Em y Jasper…

- Decime Jazz

- Bueno Jazz, en una hora después de salir del instituto nos vemos allá.


	7. La manada

Los personajes pertenecen a la toda poderosa Stephenie Meyer y a su maravillosa imaginación que todos amamos, la historia es producción de MaikaCullen, que me dejó publicarla en fanfiction.

El amor duele

**Alice sueña con que algún día llegue su príncipe y vivan felices, pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas. No existen príncipes que rescatan princesas, hadas madrinas, finales felices y castillos. Se entera de eso de las peores maneras posibles cuando llega un nuevo estudiante ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue Jasper a su escuela y a su vida?**

La Manada

Llegamos con Bella, ya que Emmett se quedo con Rose. Ella se fue a dormir y yo comí algo que dejó Renée en la heladera, me duché y me dormí.

Me desperté a las siete, justo a tiempo para estar lista para la noche. Me duché y me puse un vestido negro corto al cuerpo de un solo hombro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, botas rojas arriba de la rodilla, cartera negra y una chaqueta de cuero que iba a dejar en el auto para cuando volviéramos. Me peine un poco el pelo y me maquille suavemente.

Fui a despertar a Bella, que estaba tirada en la cama. Se me ocurrió una maldad, agarré el costado de las sábanas opuesto al que estaba Bella y tire de él con fuerza. Se calló de la cama con un grito y aterrizó en la alfombra medio grogui y muy enojada.

- ¡Alice!

- ¿Qué? Sino no ibas a estar lista para Edward. – Mágicamente todo su enojo desapareció. – Anda a bañarte mientras te elijo la ropa.

Agarré un vestido al cuerpo estraple de color azul, porque Bella me dijo que era el color favorito de Ed, con encaje celeste unas zapatillas de taco de unos 5 cm, por lo torpe, celestes y una campera azul. Después de que salió del baño y se puso la ropa le hice unos bucles en el pelo y la maquille un poco.

Bajamos y justo llegó Emmett, que fue a bañarse y a cambiarse la ropa.

- ¡Chicas, que hermosas que están! – Dijo Renée, que justo llegaba junto a Charlie.

- Siempre están hermosas Renée. Pero hoy van a tener que cuidarse ustedes solas de los babosos. – Dijo Charlie.

- Si, porque creo que su hermano va a estar muy ocupado con una chica que vi recién. – Rosalie lo había traído, ya que no tenía el auto allá.

- Si, igual sabemos como defendernos.

- Eso ya lo sabemos.

- Y si van a hacer algo acuérdense de cuidarse, no queremos ser padres tan jóvenes. – Dijo Renée, esto de tener padres modernos es de lo mejor, te ahorras un montón de cosas.

En ese momento llegó Emmett y nos fuimos en su Jeep. Cuando llegamos buscamos a los chicos y estaban en la puerta. Los dueños eran unos amigos míos, los hermanos Clearwater, los conocía de cuando acompañaba a Charlie en sus viajes de pesca a la Push.

Cuando llegamos vi como a Jasper se le ponían los ojos como platos al verme, Edward no se quedo atrás al ver a Bella y Emmett... Bueno Emmett ni lo disimuló, se le caía la baba por Rose. Fuimos a la entrada y había dos gorilas.

- Entradas por favor – Se me hace conocido, pero no se de donde...

- Soy amiga de los dueños – Dije, seguía sin saber quien era...

- ¿Alice? – Ahí lo reconocí, un amigo mío de la Push.

- Si... ¿Sam?

- ¿Quién más?¡Hey Quill, mira quién apareció!

-¡Alice! Tanto tiempo...

- Hola pedófilo ¿Cómo va todo por ahí? ¿Cómo están los chicos? ¿Y las chicas?

- ¡No me digas así, son solo dos años!

- ¡Pero solo tiene 16, es una nena!

- Bueno... Los chicos están por algún lado, trabajamos todos acá con Leah y Seth.

- ¿Y Emily, Sam?

- Por ahí, tratando de que Claire no haga nada malo...

- Ya las voy a buscar... ¿Cuáles son las nuevas de la manada? – Así le decíamos al grupo.

- Se unieron dos más, Jacob y Rachel Black. – Vi a Jasper tensarse, ya me había olvidado...

- Creo que lo conozco.

- Rachel es el nuevo amor de Paul.

- ¡No, me cambió! – Grité haciendo que se rían Sam y Quill y que me miren con cara rara los otros. – Por fin alguien pudo con Paul ¿Está más tranquilo o sigue igual?

- Sigue siendo Paul...

- Bueno, creo que ya los saludare ¿Ahora nos dejas pasar?

- Obvio ¿si ves a Leah o a Seth les podes decir que nos traigan algo para comer?

- Ustedes no cambian, si les digo. – Dije mientras pasábamos.

- Alice... – Me dijo Bella ya adentro - ¿De donde los conoces?

- De cuando iba con Charlie a la Push. – Dije y encontré los chicos de la Push – Acompáñenme hasta allá un rato.

Fuimos hasta donde estaban sentados.

- ¡Chicos, tanto tiempo!

- ¡Alice! – Dijeron a coro.

- Ya pensábamos que te olvidaste de nosotros. - Dijo Emily

- ¡Como me voy a olvidar! ¡Paully, me dijeron que me cambiaste!

- Es que creí que me habías olvidado – Dijo Paul.

- ¡Nunca! ¿Dónde esta la que pudo con el cabezotas?

- Acá, - Dijo trayendo a una chica con tez bronceada, de pelo y ojos negros. Bonita. – ella es mi Rachel.

- Nunca creí que el gran Paul dijera eso. – Rachel me tendió su mano y yo le di un abrazo – Somos familia. Chicos, - Dije separándome – Ellos son Emmett y Bella, mis hermanos y ellos son Edward, Rosalie y Jasper, unos amigos. Pero no se emocionen, las chicas están ocupadas. – Dije, consiguiendo muchas risas de parte de la manada y un sonrojo de parte de Bella. – Ellos son Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Embry y Claire – Dije señalándolos – Y los de la entrada son Sam y Quil.

- Hola. Chicos, córranse así se pueden sentar. – Nos hicieron lugar y nos sentamos. Justo llegó Jacob, que miró con mala cara a Jasper y este se la devolvió. Entendía a Jacob ¿pero, que venía a hacer Jasper en todo esto?

- Chicos, este es Jacob, el hermano de Rachel y el nuevo.

- Si, algo nos dijo Sam ¿Alguien quiere algo para tomar? Porque voy a la barra. – Todos me dijeron lo que querían y me levanté para ir.

- Yo te ayudo – Dijo Jacob.

- Yo también – Dijo Jasper. Uff...

- Entre los dos podemos Jasper, vos trata de charlar. - Fuimos a la barra y pedimos las cosas.

- Jacob, nosotros empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero espero que podamos ser AMIGOS. – Dije, remarcando la palabra "amigos".

- Por supuesto Alice, me gusto lo de ayer, pero fue algo de una sola vez.

- Pienso lo mismo ¿Arreglado?

- Si, pero no puedo decir lo mismo con tu amigo.

- La verdad no sé que le pasa... – Dije con un suspiro.

- No sé a él, pero a vos se nota a kilómetros que estás re enamorada.

- ¿Se nota mucho?

- Solo un poco, pero solo para alguien que te conoce mucho o que estuvo en la misma situación que yo. –Dijo, lo último riéndose. Nos dieron las botellas y volvimos. Estuvimos un rato con los chicos sin bailar, pero las parejas se empezaron a ir y quedamos solo Embry, Jacob, Jasper y yo.

- Alice, - Dijo Jake, provocando un siseo por parte de Jasper – vamos a bailar. – Me guiñó un ojo.

- Claro. – Fuimos a la pista y justo pasaban Toxic de Britney Spears.

- Que se dé cuenta de lo que se pierde. – Dijo Jake mientras se acercaba. Bailamos muy pegados, él tenía sus manos en mi cintura y yo en su cuello.

De repente siento que alguien me tira del brazo, hace un minuto estaba bailando con Jacob y ahora estaba en una esquina con Jasper.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? – Le dije enojada.

- Estabas montando un espectáculo con ese Jacob – Escupió Jasper.

- ¿Y que te importa a vos? Si no somos nada.

- No me importa, de acá no te vas si no es conmigo. – Y me estampó contra la pared mientras juntaba sus labios con los míos.

Eso es lo último que recuerdo.


	8. Fue un error, pero ¿Por qué me gustó?

Los personajes pertenecen a la toda poderosa Stephenie Meyer y a su maravillosa imaginación que todos amamos, la historia es producción de MaikaCullen, que me dejó publicarla en fanfiction.

El amor duele

**Alice sueña con que algún día llegue su príncipe y vivan felices, pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas. No existen príncipes que rescatan princesas, hadas madrinas, finales felices y castillos. Se entera de eso de las peores maneras posibles cuando llega un nuevo estudiante ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue Jasper a su escuela y a su vida?**

Fue un error, pero... ¿Por qué me gustó?

Jasper me besaba furiosamente cuando cruzábamos la puerta, me levantó en un movimiento sin separar nuestros labios. Sentí algo suave en la espalda, pero no me importó, porque toda mi atención estaba en Jasper, que empezaba a acariciarme los muslos, subiendo de a poco el vestido. Puse mis manos en su pecho y empecé a desabrocharle la camisa. Cuando no tenía camisa baje mis manos hasta su pantalón. Le saque su pantalón y el mi vestido. Gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que no traía corpiño (sujetador) y empezó a masajearlos. Dejó de besarme para bajar con sus labios por mi cuello y un gemido se me escapó, seguido de otros cuando empezó a besar mis pechos. Después, bajo con sus labios hasta mi ombligo y jugueteó con mi pircing, mis hermanos no sabes pero Charlie y Renée si, siguió bajando hasta mi braguita de encaje y la bajó con los dientes, ganándose otros gemidos. Subió hasta mi centro y me penetró con la lengua, después de tres orgasmos fue subiendo hasta mi boca, con una fuerza que no sé de donde saque nos hise rodar y fui bajando con los labios por su abdomen, que era cono una tableta de chocolate, hasta su bóxer y se lo bajé de un tirón. Maravillada por el tamaño de su miembro me relamí los labios y me lo metí a la boca. Bajando y subiendo por este con la lengua, ganándome unos gemidos bastantes audibles por parte de Jasper. Explotó en mi boca y me lo tragué todo. Fui subiendo hasta sus labios y empecé a besarlo. Dimos una vuelta otra vez empezó a besarme los pechos, tenía su miembro, duro de nuevo, muy cerca de mi centro y no aguanté más.

-¡Jasper! ¡Hazlo! – Y me penetró despacio, haciéndome sufrir. - ¡Más rápido, no aguanto más!

- Tus deseos son órdenes... – Y entro completamente.

- ¡Jasper! – Empezó a moverse con más brusquedad y eso me encantaba, cada tanto gritaba su nombre y él el mío. Sentía que iba a llegar...

- ¡Jasper, ya llego! – Grite y llegamos juntos al climax. Y así hasta que nos dormimos.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Tuve la idea de no contestar, tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable y acababa de tener un sueño increíble.

Ring Ring Ring

Miré el teléfono ¡Las dos de la tarde! Me senté en la cama rápido y me maree, cuando vi que no era mi pieza. Sentí que algo se movía al lado mío, mire asustada y vi a Jasper. Mi cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas... ¿Qué pasó anoche? Entonces me di cuenta, no fue un sueño. TUVE SEXO CON JASPER ¡EN SU PROPIA CASA! Di gracias a dios que no estuvieran sus padres. Entonces me di cuenta, mi plan de darle celos se fue por el retrete... No duré ni tres horas...

Agarré mi vestido del suelo y me lo puse, no encontré mis bragas, y agarré la cartera. Corrí hasta la puerta, la abrí y salí corrí por el camino hasta la carretera y llamé a un taxi, cuando llegue le dí la dirección de mi casa.

Cuando llegué, por suerte, no estaban ni Renée ni Charlie, pero había una nota en la heladera con la letra de Renée:

Chicos: Después de que se fueron unos amigos nos invitaron pasar unos días en su casa. Nos vemos el miércoles. Sus padres.

Por suerte. Mire mi celular: 20 llamadas perdidas de Renée y 5 de Charlie ¡Mierda! Subí corriendo las escaleras, la puerta de Emmett estaba abierta y él no estaba. Debe estar en la casa de los Cullen. Espero que haya ido muy entrada la madrugada. Abrí la puerta de la pieza de Bella de un tirón y entre corriendo.

- Bella, no sabes lo que... ¡Ah! – Grité, Edward estaba sobre mi hermana sin ropa, por suerte la sabana lo tapaba. Voy a tener un trauma.

Salí corriendo hasta el baño, tratando de sacarme esa imagen en la cabeza me duche. Salí y me puse un pijama. Bella estaba sentada en mi cama.

- Hola hermanita no virgen ¿Tuviste una noche movidita? – Le dije.

- Mira quien habla, - Dijo, pero se puso colorada – como estuvo tu noche con Jasper, los vi irse muy pegados ayer

- ¿Y por qué no me paraste? ¡Estaba ebria!

- No se me ocurrió... Pero ¿Cómo estuvo?

- Ahora se te viene a pegar lo preguntona... La verdad no me acuerdo. – Una mentira no hace daño a nadie...

- ¿Enserio? ¿Nada?

- No, no sabes el susto que me pegué. Me desperté en una pieza que no era mia, miro para el costado y veo a Jasper desnudo...

- A, pero entonces lo viste...

- No, estaba tapado de la cintura para abajo.

- Tiene buen físico, digo, porque con la ropa que usa no se ve...

- ¿Y eso que te importa? – Le dije bromeando, se puso colorada. – Es una tableta de chocolate andante...

- Guau.

- Y Edward... ¿Cómo esta?

- Otra tableta andante...

- No, digo ¿Cómo es su...

- Alice – Me interrumpió – Eso no se pregunta... Es enorme...– Otra vez colorada.

- ¡Chicas! – Gritó Emmett desde abajo... Genial, nótese el sarcasmo. - ¿Cómo estas?

- ¿A que no sabes la nueva? – Dije riéndome y esperando que no diga nada de anoche.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Bellita ya no es virgen!

- ¡Alice! Se va enterar todo el barrio... – Dijo Bella sonrojándose.

- Y vos no te quedas atrás hermanita... – Y me tocó a mí sonrojarme. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche con Jasper? Bien a juzgar por tus gritos... Ya sabía de tus pulmones por tus pulmones por los gritos que nos pegas. Pero no sabía que Jasper podía gritar así. No nos culpes, pero antes de escuchar tus gritos entramos a su pieza para ver que no se estuviera muriendo Jasper o algo así. Y te digo que sino fueras mi hermana te violaba, porque por la cara de Jasper se nota que lo estaba disfrutando. – Bella se revolcaba en el piso de la risa y Emmett un poco más y estaba igual.

- ¡SE VAN YA! – Dije roja de vergüenza.

- Pero hermanita si es algo normal...

- ¡YA! – Por fin se fueron y me dedique a tratar de recordar todo lo que paso en la noche antes de llegar a la casa de Jasper hasta que me quede dormida...


End file.
